I Think I'm in Love with You
by erinsjay
Summary: AU during linstead cooling off period. Hopefully you guys like it!


Authors note: I have not written anything like this ever, so if it sucks that's probably why. I was recently watching the episode where Erin and Jay decide to cool off and I felt really inspired (idk why) but I came up with this on I whim. I guess this would be set back in the linstead cooling off period but it's totally AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. Chicago PD and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. If they belonged to me we would already have linstead babies.

Jay heard the shrill of his phone ringing coming from somewhere in his apartment as he stepped out of the shower. Deciding to let who ever was calling leave a message, he unhurriedly went through his morning routine, seeing that the unit was given their first day off in what seemed like months. When he was done he made his way into his kitchen and found his phone on his countertop. The call was from someone he had not expected because she was determined to make this "cooling off" thing work.

He immediately unlocked his phone and pressed play on the message.

"Hi umm... it's Erin," she said. "I have something to tell you, and I guess it's better this way, over the phone, because I'm pretty sure that I don't want to see your reaction. But anyway, here goes. I... I screwed up." She paused. "I made the worlds oldest mistake. Well, I'm pregnant. And I mean if you're wondering, I'm sure it's yours. I'm not expecting you to do anything, but I did think you had a right to know, because... because I've decided to keep the baby."

The message ended with that. For a while Jay didn't move, but stayed hunched over the counter gripping the edges until his knuckles turned white, riding out a roller coaster of emotions. Shock. Fear. Worry. But when the feeling of shock dissipated he felt a hint of happiness, Erin was having their baby. He couldn't believe it. The woman he had been in love with almost since the moment he met her, and had just started letting down her walls only to build them back up as soon as he could peer through, and blamed it on the fact that Hank had basically forbidden a romantic relationship, was pregnant with his child. He soon grabbed his keys and headed through his front door.

xxxxxx

When Erin heard the rapping on her door echo through her apartment she was almost positive she knew who was waiting for her on the other side. She opened the door slowly and when her green eyes met Jay's blue ones she felt her heart thumping heavily. She knew that her feelings for this man were stronger than anything she had ever experienced, and that terrified her. So, when she had the chance to end things after Jay had brought up the fact that they should tell voight, she did it to spare her the pain when the relationship inevitably ended. But only a week after she had found herself throwing up for three days straight. It was only when she knocked over a box of tampons did she realize she was late. like really late. Shock radiated through her body, and she tried to deny even the possibility, but at that moment she knew she was. Slowly she turned to give Jay room to step through the doorway. She watched him walk past her further inside, so she followed, but could not think of anything to say to him. Their normal flirty banter had been replaced with an awkward silence, and it took almost everything in her to look up for the floor.

"Thank you for telling me." Jay said softly.

"Yeah, well," she shrugged. "I didn't make up my mind until this morning. I wasn't sure you'd even want to know."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's a complication."

"Yeah, but life is a chain of complications. We will deal with this one like every other one." She saw the truth in his eyes and didn't miss his use of we.

"How long have you known about it?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure until this morning but I'd suspected it for a while."

"How come you took so long to tell me?"

"I wasn't even sure I was going to keep it. I didn't think I was going to tell you at all."

"Why would you not keep it?"

"I never had a good role model growing up, so how would I know how to be one for a kid? I look at other moms, and I don't know how they do it? How am I supposed to do it? I don't know if I can do it." She blew out a puff of breath she had been holding. "I mean at least I have Hank. He'd babysit. And there's a daycare down the road. I'm probably going to look into that."

"So you've got it all figured out," he replied. "Right down to who's going to watch out baby."

She swallowed suddenly think of the life growing in her. The life she and Jay had created together.

"So, where do I come in?" She was surprised when she heard those words with a hint of anger laced in them. "I mean you have these plans, and yet you haven't mentioned me once."

"Why are you upset?"

"Your running through your same old act. All safe in your fortress with a hundred foot walls."

"What do you want me to say?"

"You do have a choice."

"I told you, I've already made it, I'm keeping the baby."

"I'm not talking about the baby, I'm talking about us. Choose me. We can do this together. Just let me in." With those words she looked towards the floor and gathered herself with a couple deep breaths. She then looked up into his eyes again and did one of the bravest things she has ever done.

"I think I'm in love with you." she said.

~the end~

I hope you enjoyed the story, but like I said earlier it probably sucked.


End file.
